


Surprise, surprise

by kissandcry (MandMandM)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Viktor Nikiforov's Birthday Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandMandM/pseuds/kissandcry
Summary: Yuuri wants to make up for making Viktor cry at GPF Barcelona, so he prepares a surprise birthday party for Viktor. It leaves him a mess, though. Oh well, all he hopes is for Viktor to like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE IT ON VIKKY'S BIRTHDAY *THROWS CONFETTI*

“Look! It’s Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki!”

As expected, a swarm of reporters and fans bombard Yuuri and Viktor as they enter the building. Yuuri did warn Viktor but all he got was a million-watt smile and a _That’s all right, Yuuri. Let them see us together_. Yuuri is sure Viktor has no other meaning behind that sentence, but it still brings a blush to his face. Sometimes, Viktor would say the cheesiest things and even though he would flush in embarrassment or lightly hit his arm in mock admonishment, Yuuri loves it.

God, he is so in love.

It takes them a while to escape from the crowd. When they finally arrive at the athlete’s prep room, they found Yuri pacing.

Yurio looks up and glares at them. “Why the heck are you two late?”

Yuuri suppresses a smile as Viktor says, “Sorry, Yurio. The traffic was so bad this morning.” _Liar._ Viktor just wouldn’t get out of bed, no matter how much Yuuri said they were going to be late. That and the fact that Viktor pretended to be a starfish with the way he draped himself all over Yuuri.

Yurio looks like he doesn’t believe the excuse for a second. Then his eyes turn to Yuuri. “Watch this, katsudon. I’m going to break your free skate record.”

This time, Yuuri gives him a full-fledged smile. Even now, he still feels great fondness over Yuri for performing like he did during the Grand Prix Final. “Do your best.”

Yurio gives them another glare before walking off, Yakov and Lilia close behind. Yuuri is still smiling.

A squeeze in his hand makes him look at Viktor. “Shall we take our seats?” he asks Yuuri, a gentle smile on his face.

He replies with a nod and they go to the stands to watch Yuri skate at the Russian Nationals.

Even though it is the twenty-fourth of December and they have a plane to catch to Japan that night, Yuuri still wants to support Yuri, because it is the least he can do. The least he and Viktor can do. He has made Yuri worry when he said he was retiring and, in his performance, managed to convince Yuuri otherwise. Yurio, the young skater he has grown to care for since his visit in Hasetsu, helped save him from committing the biggest mistake in his life.

Yuuri looks at Viktor sitting beside him and feels a twinge in his gut. If Viktor didn’t take the year off to coach him, he wouldn’t be there sitting beside Yuuri. He would be down at the rink, participating in the Nationals and adding another medal to his endless achievements’ list. A part of Yuuri regrets that Viktor wasted a year on him. But Yuuri is starting to realize—slowly but he’s getting there—that he is powerless against Viktor’s retirement and everything that happened because of it. That it is all Viktor’s decision. And Viktor has told him countless times that he does _not_ regret a single thing.

Yuuri won’t deny that he still struggles with self-deprecation. As he stares blankly at the opening ceremony playing out before him, his mind goes back to the night before the Grand Prix Final.

During that time Viktor cried when he said he is retiring, Yuuri felt something dark and ugly swirling in his chest. Still, he ignored it at the time. He finally realized then he was just in the way of Viktor’s career, as well as Yurio and the other young skaters who have so much potential than Yuuri does. Yuuri firmly believed that he is doing the right thing by quitting the sport and telling his decision to Viktor.

It was only after the Final does Yuuri realized how utterly wrong, and stupid, his decision is. And that the feeling in his chest is guilt.

His decision was so selfish that he managed to _hurt_ Viktor, enough to make such a cheerful man shed tears. Yuuri swears some parts of himself died when the teardrops became constant streams that just never seemed to stop. All he wished is to help Viktor regain his career, to make him happy by skating again, but he did the exact opposite.

If Yuuri wasn’t sensitive and self-aware, he would be self-centered and cruel. There is no middle ground, and he hates himself for it.

And so Yuuri makes a promise to himself. He says he will do everything in his power to make it up to Viktor. Starting from that day he perfectly pair skated with Viktor, he will make sure to always put a smile in Viktor’s face when they’re together. Yuuri will make sure Viktor would never have to cry again because of him.

And so once they arrive in Hasetsu on the twenty-fifth, Yuuri will make sure Viktor will have the greatest birthday celebration ever.

 

Once the Nationals are over and congratulations are said Yuuri sees an opportunity when Viktor excused himself to the rest room, and he pulls Yurio to the side.

“Yurio, are you sure you can make it” Yuuri asks with a frown.

Yuri rolls his eyes. “How many times do I have to say it? I’ll be there, and I swear I’ll bring the old hag Mila along.”

Yuuri nods. “Okay, that’s good.” He takes a deep breath because it’ll be Viktor’s birthday this Sunday and they plan to celebrate in Japan—but they’re still all the way in Russia. How is Yuuri supposed to complete the preparations?

“Seriously, you need to relax,” Yurio says after seeing Yuuri wringing his hands.

“You don’t understand, Yurio!” Yuuri whisper-yells. “It’s the first time we celebrate it together. Of course, I want it to be perfect.”

Yurio rolls his eyes again. “You’ve been planning this thing for weeks. Weeks!”

“I know, but still!” Yuuri bites his lip and checks his inbox once more. He rereads the messages from Phichit and Chris that they have already arrived at his family’s inn to join the celebrations. He is so thankful they made it.

He doesn’t forget what Viktor said about Russians not celebrating a birthday before the actual date. That’s why Yuuri asked for the cooperation of his family and Minako-sensei so they can surprise Viktor once they arrive in Japan—just in time for Viktor’s birthday. He hopes he’s doing everything right.

Yuuri also invited Yurio and Mila, a rinkmate and close friend of theirs, to come to Hasetsu. Of course, since it’s a surprise, they won’t be boarding the same plane as Yuuri and Viktor. They’ll take an earlier flight without Viktor knowing.

It was all planned and perfect, but Yuuri is still jittery from nerves, or the cold, or both. Yeah, it must be the Russian weather.

Viktor appears a moment later, and his brows furrow when he sees Yuuri. “Is something the matter?” he asks once he’s beside him, looking between him and Yuri.

Yuuri forces a smile. “No. Nothing’s wrong.” Yurio snorts, but Yuuri ignores him. “Let’s go.”

 

When he and Viktor arrived at the airport, everything is definitely wrong.

Too many people crowd the holding area. The staff is all over the place, looking repentant as several passengers rant at them. Yuuri has a sinking feeling about this.

Viktor hums after conversing with an employee. “Seems like flights have been canceled due to the weather.”

Yuuri wants to die. He hopes his despair doesn’t show in his face. He wants to spend Viktor’s birthday in Japan as planned. Not in some overcrowded, noisy airport.

“Oi, Viktor! Katsudon!”

Yuuri looks up and sees Yuri and Mila making their way over them. So their flight got cancelled too.

“Yurio! Mila! So glad to see you here,” Viktor says with a big smile. “Where are you two headed, hm?”

They both pause and Yuuri freezes and wants the ground to open up.

“Why the silence? Ah, is it a secret? You don’t happen to be running from Yakov, are you?”

Mila laughs loudly, as the three of them silently breathe sighs of relief. “You got it, Viktor! Little Yurachka here wants to go on a vacation.”

Yuri snarls. “Who are you calling little, old hag?”

“Oh,” Viktor says, eyes shining. “That’s nice. Where?”

There’s a beat of silence again before Yuri says gruffly, “Japan, of course. I have to show this old hag the wonderful fashion statements in Kyushu.”

Viktor claps his hands in delight. “You’re going back to Hasetsu! Wonderful! Why didn’t you tell me or Yuuri? We could have flown together! Ah, now that we’re all stuck, maybe we can get rescheduled for the same flight, yes?”

Yuuri is just so thankful the conversation went well without the surprise party being revealed. “That’d be better, Viktor. Let’s do that,” he pipes in.

Mila grins and gives a thumbs up, while Yuri gives a _whatever_ and secretly looks smug for his great cover up.

 

They’ve been stranded for five hours now.

The weather isn’t letting up so operations in the airport have not yet returned to normal. It’s Christmas now. One more hour delay and they can’t get back to Japan in time for the party.

Yuuri is beyond nervous at this point and is also past frustration. He has resorted to pacing during the second hour, then binge eating on the third. Now he is just staring off into space. Mila and Yuri tried comforting him but Yurio soon grew tired and went off to eat somewhere with Mila in tow.

Viktor stayed though and is definitely worried about his strange behavior, has tried asking him what’s wrong and calming him down, and Yuuri can’t assure and comfort him because once again, he has failed Viktor. Granted it isn’t his fault the flights are canceled. But that doesn’t change the fact that Yuuri should have foreseen this and made a Plan B. He could’ve made reservations at a fancy restaurant or decorated Viktor’s apartment in secret, so he can still surprise Viktor and celebrate his birthday.

His phone buzzes and he looks at the messages desolately. He has relayed the bad news to Phichit, and his best friend is also worried. Not just about the party but also for Yuuri. He keeps texting _are u ok?_ And _we’ll think of something. don’t worry_ , and Yuuri knows he made another loved one worried.

The messages he received are pictures of the preparations his family and friends made for Viktor’s party. Chris and Phichit prepared banners, streamers, and confetti. Minako-sensei bought a huge three-tiered cake. His mother cooked all sorts of food ranging from Japanese to Russian delicacies. Of course, the katsudon dish that Yuuri and Viktor love is present.

The last photo is a group picture of everyone smiling and holding a big _Happy Birthday, Viktor_ banner front and center. Phichit’s caption is _tell Viktor happy birthday from all of us, in case you don’t make it. If you do, we’ll still be here, except for your mom’s heavenly cooking._  At that, Yuuri cannot hold back a smile.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri glances up from his slouched position on the bench and notices Viktor looking worriedly at him. His precious Vitya, more concerned about Yuuri than his own birthday. Yuuri doesn’t deserve him, really.

Yuuri pats the seat at his side. “Sit here beside me.”

Viktor goes to sit but keeps his body turned to Yuuri. His brows furrow. “Will you tell me what’s wrong now? I have a feeling you’re keeping something from me.”

Viktor looks older when he frowns. Yuuri lets out a small smile as he reaches up and smoothes the frown lines away from his face. Viktor’s eyes soften at the gesture, relaxing in Yuuri’s hold.

“I’m just being silly again, so stop pouting,” Yuuri teases. At that, Viktor does jut out his lips in a pout, as expected. Yuuri laughs.

“You know you’re not silly. I’m just worried what weird ideas you’re having in your pretty head again.”

The ugly feeling of guilt comes back again. “I won’t retire, Viktor,” Yuuri repeats firmly for the thousandth time. He sighs. “I just want to do right by you.”

“You’ve already done more right than you know, Yuuri,” Viktor reassures gently. His hand comes up and touches the back of Yuuri’s right hand that is still holding Viktor’s face.

They stare at each other for some time, lost in each other’s gaze, before a buzz from his phone brings back Yuuri to the present.

He pulls his hands away, only to lean forward and wrap his arms around Viktor. “Happy birthday, Viktor,” he whispers, tightening his hold.

Viktor’s arms wraps around Yuuri’s middle and squeezed back. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

“I want to show you something,” he says when he pulls back.

Viktor’s eyes were shining with fondness. “Show me.”

After reading another birthday from Minako-sensei, Yuuri hands him his phone that is back at the pictures Phichit sent earlier. “We planned a birthday celebration in Hasetsu. I made sure it is the twenty-fifth before they prepare. Look, Chris and Phichit came to celebrate with us. They’re all waiting back home, but, well, we can’t make it because of the weather,” Yuuri says sheepishly.

Viktor doesn’t say anything as he swipes from one picture to the next. The expression on his face is unreadable. When he finally reaches the last photo, he stares up at Yuuri.

And then, to his surprise and utter horror, tears stream down Viktor’s face.

Yuuri panics. “What? Why are you crying?”

Viktor doesn’t reply still. He just alternately stares at Yuuri then at the phone in silence, tears consistently flowing down fast.

“Viktor? Oh no, you don’t like it? I told myself I won’t let you cry again. What have I done? I’m so sorry, Viktor.”

Yuuri slaps his hands to his face. Isn't there anything he can do perfectly?

Fingers are prying his hands away from his face. Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut. "No, Viktor. Don't say it's okay, because it's not, okay?"

Then Yuuri feels Viktor lean towards him, can feel his warm breath tickling his cheek.

"You're right. It's not okay," Viktor whispers in his ear, and Yuuri's heart sinks into his stomach. "It's perfect."

Confused, Yuuri slowly lifts his head and Viktor leans back a little so they can look at each other.

"Viktor," Yuuri says, shaking but a little exasperated. "How can it be perfect when we're all the way in Russia but your party is set up in Japan?"

Viktor gives him a soft smile, the one he reserves just for Yuuri. "It's just a birthday, Yuuri. I've had them for years and I'm content with just greetings and the ocassional gifts from friends and fans." His eyes glass over suddenly. "The last time someone threw a party for me was on my seventh birthday. I remember it was the most fun celebration I had."

Viktor cups Yuuri's cheeks this time. "Spending my birthday this year with you is all I wish, but you went ahead and arranged a party for me. It’s more than I could ask for. My dear Yuuri, you gave me another surprise, another memorable birthday. Thank you."

Then Viktor leans again and gives him a kiss that leaves him wanting for more, and Yuuri can finally put his worries to the side.

 _Happy birthday, Viktor_.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last fic I'll be contributing to this awesome fandom for this year, because I am reading some amazing fics and pretending my thesis doesn't require my undivided attention.
> 
> Happy birthday, Viktor! Happy holidays, everyone! ♥


End file.
